Deadly Love:Running From You
by ellinka77
Summary: It started out with innocent superhero/counterpart love, but turned deadly. When the PowerPuffs are betrayed by their counterparts, they run and hide, but are discovered. Once again, they must run, and hide. Romance, adventure, betrayal.


Bubbles sighed as she glanced at her check. Her face expressed disappointment.

550$.

She didn't have enough money for her rent and bills-again.

The bell rang as a slim tall 16 year old entered the store.

"Bubbles!"

"Oh, hey Bloss" Bubbles glanced at her redhead sister, who was smiling cheerfully. As soon as Blossom saw Bubbles' frown and the check she was holding in her hand, her smile quickly faded. "Not enough money again, huh?"

Bubbles eyes filled with tears as she softly muttered, "The landlord said if I didn't pay my rent this month, they would kick me out."

"Listen sis," Blossom began firmly, "If something like that ever happens, just come to me. You know I'll always have room for you."

Blossom wrapped an arm around Bubbles comfortingly. Bubbles looked up with a tiny smile.

"Yeah, I know you'll always be there to help me out. I just hate having to depend on others all the time.

Why can't I just find a normal paying job?" The petite blonde sighed as she remembered the countless jobs she had worked at. Cashier, waitress, janitor, you name it.

Just as Blossom was about to reply, the store door banged open and Buttercup appeared with a panicked face. Blossom could tell something was seriously wrong-Buttercup rarely showed fear or panic.

"Blossom, Bubbles," she cried hysterically, "they found us. They have spies searching for us this very moment."

Blossom face changed from shock to horror of what would happen if they were caught. She couldn't let that happen.

"That's it!", Blossom stated, "we're leaving. Get to your homes, pack your bags, and meet near Townsville Railroad station in an hour."

Bubbles heart rate speeded up as she ran out the door. Everything was happening too fast. How could the Rowdy ruffs have found them? They had covered their tracks and hidden so well…

No time to think.

If she and her sisters were caught, they would be destroyed.

It took her little time to pack, she did not have much. Only a couple of clothes and Octi. Everything else she left behind. Bubbles looked down at the picture of her and Boomer. Only a year ago, they were happy together, the perfect couple.

It killed her inside every time she thought about the Rowdy Ruff boys, about Boomer…

He said he loved her, he would never leave her, never hurt her.

"I was so stupid," she muttered. She frowned slightly.

"It doesn't matter. He's not worth it."

She studied it for a few seconds. Then, Bubbles threw it on the ground, just like she was trying to throw all the memories away. The glass on the picture frame shattered. And Bubbles walked away.

She arrived at the station exactly on time.

As she dodged people, trying to find her sisters, she suddenly glanced a flash of blue and yellow. Bubbles had no idea why it stood out to her. When she found out who it was, she realized why.

Boomer.

He was here.

Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic.

"Blossom," she hissed when she saw her sister.

"Huh?" Blossom glanced at Bubbles' worried look.

"Listen", Bubbles began. "Boomer. Is. Here."

"H-here?" Blossom stammered. "No, you were probably mistaken, he"-

"Blossom! We have to get out of here! I saw Butch and Brick!" Buttercup interrupted quietly but loud enough for Blossom to hear.

Blossom froze momentarily. Then she sprung into action when she saw a train approaching. "We're taking that train" She announced. "I could care less where it goes to. We're getting out of here. Come on!" She grabbed both sisters by the arms and dragged them halfway, until they freed themselves and followed her.

Bubbles was behind them.

She was a few feet away from the train when a hand grabbed her by the wrist forcefully, causing her stop.

"Bubbles." The familiar voice taunted her.

Bubbles froze. Realizing who it was, she held back a cry and whimpered.

"So you still remember me," the hoarse voice whispered into her ear.

His rich, blonde hair tickled her ear. She didn't turn around, couldn't look at him.

"B-Boomer." She finally managed to stammer. She started shaking slightly in fear, and then, gathering courage, she looked at him.

"Nice job on hiding from me. Too bad it failed." Boomer smirked.

"No." It was quiet, almost inaudible.

"What did you say?" Boomer asked staring at her in a way that sent chills down her spine.

"I said…" Bubbles began, "NO"

Feeling a wave of strength she hadn't felt before, Bubbles glared at him and punched him in the stomach with her free hand.

As he kneeled over, groaning, Bubbles glanced at him one more time before dashing away and jumping into the train just as it was about to leave.

"You almost got me." She whispered. "Too bad it failed."

Brick found Boomer on the floor.

"What happened." He didn't sound the least bit concerned, just annoyed.

Boomer muttered something angrily. Then he glanced up at Brick. " I found Bubbles. She got away though. They're going on the train that just left."

"Perfect". Brick smirked. He got out his walkie talkie. "Good news. They're heading for Cityville.

I need transportation NOW. When they get there, we'll be waiting, with handcuffs."


End file.
